Everything's Fixed
by franky87
Summary: She lifted the neck line of the shirt and breathed in what she knew was Jess. She smiled to herself. She felt like she knew what she was doing and who she was. Everything was fixed. OneShot


She walked up to the door and peered through the window. There were loads of people standing around, chatting. She was surprised, this was a big crowd for a book store opening. She had her hand on the door knob, maybe she was going to turn it and walk in, and maybe she wasn't. All of the sudden the door opened and she realized she had opened it herself, maybe she was going to walk in.

She gazed around the room, a rather large room with shelves and shelves of books, good ones of course, she knew the owner and he wouldn't dare put a crappy paper-back series on the front table, no these books were important. She felt around her purse for something, not quite sure what she was looking for. She found it. She pulled the little black book out and stared at the cover, _The Subsect_. She looked at the authors name and was about to turn around and run out of the door, she couldn't do this.

"Rory?"

"Oh hey, Luke. Jess called you up here?"

"Yeah, I've decided I'm going to be supportive. Plus, I'm kinda proud of him for brining his life together. Oh, Rory, this is April, my daughter"

Rory shook April's hand and exchanged pleasantries. She wasn't in the mood to be around Luke and his daughter. She was sure April was a great girl but she wasn't in the mind set to meet new people or talk to her mom's boyfriend. She took a quick glance around the room, looking for what could only be a mistake later on. She didn't find him.

Jess paused from the conversation he was having because he swore he saw some one he recognized. He did. She was looking too but her eyes couldn't seem to land on the spot he was hoping so he got up gingerly and walked over to her. It wasn't a slow walk or a fast walk; it was a simple walk, a proud walk. He couldn't help but remember the last conversation he had with her, he had yelled and she had cried and he wasn't the one that was breaking he heart that time.

"Jess, I was looking for you."

"I thought I saw you talking to Luke, he just left."

"Yeah, I bet."

There was a distinct pause, a silence, not awkward but not comfortable. They each took a second to glace over one another, although they had only seen each other not too long ago. Jess looked older but a good older, more mature and sophisticated. He looked like a guy that would own a book store, but a good book store. Rory looked frazzled and confused, lost to some extent. Jess noticed there was something different. Her hair was longer and straight. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Did you hate it as much as me?" Jess asked looking at the black book in her hands. She had forgotten she had taken it out.

"Jess, I loved it, I really did. I was just wondering if I could get the author to sign it."

Jess picked the book out of her hand and flipped to his favorite part, well the only part he liked. He noticed little notes and underlinings, he knew she would do this and it made him happy to think about it. He noticed one little line that was underlined and a note next to it. _Only Jess would think like this_. He chuckled inwardly, she knew him all too well.

"You got a pen?"

"Here."

Rory handed him the pen and watched as he wrote down what he was going to.

_Rory, stop liking this book, it's not good. The next one will be better and I'll dedicate it to you, considering you're my only fan. _He signed it,_ With love, Dodger._ He knew she would understand.

"Here you are." He said handing the book back to her. "Don't read it till you're good and gone. I don't want to get embarrassed."

"Jess Mariano, afraid to get embarrassed, who knew?"

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours until they both realized that the store had emptied, even Jess's coworkers had left.

"Boy it's late."

"Yeah, we've been talking for hours."

"I don't want you driving back all tired and alone at this time."

"Oh come on you know I can handle myself."

"It would make me feel better if you just slept at my place for the night."

"Jess…"

"No, no I mean you would take the bed of course and I would sleep on the couch, come on it's really not that far away, we can walk"

"Okay, fine. Lead the way."

Jess led them to the door and opened it, letting Rory step out in front of him. He walked out after her and they walked a few steps together until Rory noticed Jess had stopped at the door right next to the store.

"This is my place, told you it wasn't far."

He opened the door for her yet again as she playfully hit him on the side of the arm. It wasn't like them to joke around. They were Jess and Rory but it was a comforting change. Jess followed Rory up the steps and led her to another door marked 102. Jess lives in apartment 102, Rory thought. She wanted to know his details in case she needed to find him again.

"Here you are," Jess added as he opened the door for her, allowing her inside the apartment. Jess flipped the switch and the light illuminated what looked like a living room.

"Living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom and my bed room," Jess said pointing to the various doors and spaces. It was a cozy little area, perfect for Jess. It had everything he would ever need, including the space he could be alone in.

He walked away leaving Rory alone, standing in the middle of the living room. She took the opportunity to look around a bit but there was nothing that caught her eye, everything just had Jess written all over it. She loved it here.

Jess came back with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Don't worry they're clean, I just figured you would want to sleep in something a little more comfortable. You can get changed in the bathroom or back in my room. I'm just going to crash here," he said indicating toward the couch.

"Thanks Jess. I really appreciate it."

He smiled at her and she smiled back and turned to head towards his room. She changed into his clothes. They were the most comfortable things she had ever put on, maybe because they had been worn or maybe because they were something familiar. She lifted the neck line of the shirt and breathed in what she knew was Jess. She smiled to herself. She was here and for the first time in a while she felt whole again. She felt like she knew what she was doing and who she was. Everything was fixed.

She walked through the door to his bed room and towards the couch in what one could only describe as a glide. She wasn't letting this go. She noticed he wasn't sleeping but reading, he hadn't noticed her yet. He pulled his book down.

"Rory, something wrong?"

She just smiled and pulled his hand up, entwining their fingers. She pulled him up and led him to his bedroom. No words needed to be shared, they weren't going to talk anymore and both of them understood that, they understood each other.

Rory stopped at the foot of the bed and turned around to meet him. She hadn't noticed his shirt was off and he was only clad in his boxers, she blushed. She took her eyes away from his body and looked into his eyes. They said what was needed through their eyes, all the hurt, anger and wrong was gone and they both understood.

Rory pressed her lips to meet his in a seal that would leave them both past the point of no return. From this point on all thought and sense left their minds. Rory would leave in the morning and they would be left there in this moment when Rory and Jess were Rory and Jess and everything else was just everything else. Jess kissed back hard and passionate, letting everything he ever wanted with Rory take over. They fell onto the bed in one massive heap of limbs and passion and all was understood.


End file.
